


Possession

by canoeisaliar



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 13:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canoeisaliar/pseuds/canoeisaliar





	1. Chapter 1

刘启有个妈妈。

当他还小的时候，他记得有个温暖柔软的人拥抱着他，会在他睡着后握着他的小脚，把轻柔的吻落在他的脸颊上。等他记事后，他的妈妈离开了他。

在那段漫长的失去母亲的日子里，刘启知道了自己的母亲是个男人，一个绝无仅有的男性omega。在他上中学的时候，刘培强在空间站给他打过一个电话，这距离他上次与刘启通话，已经过去了七年。姥爷把通讯仪递给刘启，他感到一股盘旋的疼痛在他的腹中不断地下坠着，“儿子，小启。”刘培强的声音从冰冷的机器中传来，他的声音听上去暖烘烘的，但刘启沉默不语，下颚固执地绷着一条直线。

“你最近过的好吗？”刘培强问着，“姥爷说你最近不想继续读书了？”他的声音听起来太过温和，就仿佛他没有离开刘启那么多年，就仿佛他只是个出门去买菜的母亲。

“刘培强，你闭嘴。”这时的刘启，尖锐的像个刺头，他想不通为什么他没有父母，他的母亲是个男人？可这个人没有陪他长大，他拒绝叫这个生出自己的人妈妈，甚至怀疑这一切都是骗局。韩子昂瞪了他一眼，“这孩子，你怎么跟你妈说话呢……”

“你是我妈吗？”刘启感到头胀的几乎快要爆炸，“刘培强，你骗我！”他挂掉了电话，从小屋里钻出去，钻进黑暗的地下城市中。

随着时间的流逝，刘启逐渐明白他对刘培强的感受，是愤怒、仇恨以及深深的爱。这种爱不同于一般人对父母的情感，他有多痛恨刘培强撇下他，就有多渴望他温暖柔软的拥抱。

刘培强终于回到地球。

刘启打开门，刘培强正在里面做饭，寸头的高个男人走进去。他的母亲背对着他，穿着柔软的外套，挥舞着手中的锅铲，“你回来了。”他回头递给刘启一个小心翼翼的笑容，“朵朵今天回来吃饭吗？”

刘启无法控制自己的眼神划过他的身体，在他的印象中，刘培强总是穿着一身笔挺的宇航服，那些笔直的线条让他看上去坚毅勇敢，忠诚地服务着政府。而现在，他穿着居家的服饰，站在刘启的屋子里，给他做饭。

他看上去柔软的不可思议，他看上去，就像刘启的母亲。

刘启发现自己再也没办法对刘培强恼火，每当他望向那个人深色的眼睛时，他的情感就只剩下渴望。但他对现状，对过去，对未来，充满了不确定的愤怒。刘启没有说话，他放下手中的工具包，径直回了房间。

刘培强放下锅铲，不安地盯着刘启那扇紧闭的门，他知道他对不起刘启，他没有尽到做母亲的责任，但他已经在尽力了。回到地球的这一个月，他努力照顾他的生活，他知道这是一个合格的母亲该做的，他错失了那些时光，他会想尽办法补偿回来。

“小启，吃饭了。”刘培强拍了拍门，出乎意料的，刘启这次几乎立刻就开了门，刘培强有些惊喜地看着他，刘启低着头，目光擦过他的脸庞，似乎顺着他的下颚一路滑到了他的耳垂，接着从他身旁走了过去。

刘培强走到刘启身后，“小启，朵朵今天不回来吗？”刘启坐在椅子上，摇了摇头，刘培强把盘子放在他面前，抽开凳子坐在了他对面。他真的尽力在扮演一个母亲，刘培强给他夹菜，询问他工作的一切细节，用柔软温暖的眼神注视着他，刘启望着他年轻的母亲，口中阵阵发苦，那些疯狂而隐秘的欲望在内里撕扯着他。

“你真的是我妈吗？”他问道，心脏在胸腔内狂跳，刘培强放下筷子，不安地看着刘启，没等他回答，刘启接着说，“我和你哪里像？我们走出去，别人会知道你是我母亲吗？”

“什，什么？”刘培强结巴起来，眼睛眨巴着看着刘启。

“你可不是我妈。”几乎在他说完这句话的同时，刘培强的眼眶瞬间就涌上了眼泪，刘启咬着自己的嘴唇，差点就想把刚才的话吞回去，他痛恨自己伤害刘培强，可他无法接受刘培强这个母亲的身份，他不是他的母亲，他是个陌生人，他是，刘启不敢面对那些隐秘疯长的欲望，他想要操刘培强，他对那具柔软的身体抱着扭曲的欲望，这可不是一个儿子会对母亲产生的情感。

刘培强看上去不可思议的脆弱，也许被自己的亲生儿子否决是莫大的痛苦。一个疯狂的念头在他的大脑中闪动着，它喊得越来越大声，期待刘培强否定这一切。但刘培强只是用晶莹的眼睛看着他，他受伤了，有点哽咽地问，“为什么，为什么你会这么想？”

“为什么……”刘启的嘴里非常干涩，那些话就堵在他的喉咙，让他仿佛一只困兽，“你真的是我妈吗？你生下了我吗？你是个男人。”

刘培强似乎松了一口气，他酝酿了一下，接着慢慢说，“小启，我知道你没怎么见过男性omega，我知道……”

“闭嘴！”刘启吼出声，粗重的喘息着，他的眼睛死死地盯着刘培强，“我闻得出来，刘培强，你是个omega，为什么偏偏是你，你被人操了然后生下了我吗？那个人怎么操你的？那个人是谁？”他的这些话几近侮辱了，刘启几乎已经做好了被刘培强一拳砸过来的准备。

但刘培强，却只是握了握拳头，再次开口时，他的声音再次变得软糯温和，“小启，我知道我对不起你，我知道你没有母亲的陪伴，我很抱歉，但现在我回来了，我再也不会离开，只要能让你舒服，我怎么都可以。”

刘启的耳边轰轰作响，悲伤慎入他的血液，他再也没讲过一句话。

后来的日子里，刘启再也没有没和刘培强吵过一次架，他只是躲着刘培强，躲着自己那些日渐疯长的欲望。刘培强却对此浑然不知，他固执地扮演着母亲的角色，就像他要把宇航员的职责做到完美一样，他渴望刘启重新接受他，他用柔软的语气安抚着刘启，年轻的身体拥抱着他儿子，有时，刘启不会躲开，他会伸出手去环保他的母亲。

刘培强会惊喜地抱紧他，为儿子的回应和雀跃。

刘启的手指摩挲着他的后颈，手臂环过他的腰际，他软的就和刘启想象的一样，刘培强还天真地在他耳边叮嘱着安全，刘启抱着他像抱着自己最后的浮木，他的眼底盘旋着风暴，他的妈妈浑然不知。

有那么一段时间，刘启几乎成功地欺骗了自己，他接受了他的母亲，尽管他还没叫过刘培强妈，但他不会再和他争吵，在刘培强给他和朵朵做饭时，还会给他一个拥抱。刘培强变得越来越开心，刘启喜欢他这样，他就像颗明亮的星星。

但另一方面，刘启痛恨他这样，刘培强似乎沉迷于寻找自己在刘启生命中的定位，他渴望做个好母亲，为了这个目的他甚至可以无视其他一切。刘培强替他把屋子收拾干净，擦亮了那扇紧闭的窗户，刘启躺在床上，双手背在脑后。刘培强坐到他的旁边，手指突然落在他额间的碎发上，刘启睁开眼睛，一把握住他的手腕。

刘培强的手腕十分纤细，刘启的拇指不自觉地在他的脉搏上摩擦上，他的母亲含着笑眼注视着他，“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”他带着期待的目光看着刘启，“我做了很丰盛的饭菜，朵朵一会就回来了，她这段时间训练很辛苦，瘦了很多。”

刘启想要假装听不懂他语气里的期待，他只是坐起身，依旧握着刘培强的手腕，刘培强也没有抽回去，对他来说，似乎儿子对他做什么都无所谓，他要扮演那个全世界最好的母亲。

“生日快乐……”刘启张开嘴，那个词在他的喉咙里翻腾着，“妈。”他终于张开口，吐了出来，刘培强惊喜地看着他，猛的倾身给了他一个拥抱，“好多年了，小启，好多年了，上次你这么叫我，已经是好多年前的事情了。”刘启抱着他的腰，盯着他柔软的颈子，呢喃着，“是啊，好多年了。”

和刘培强不同，刘启没有因为那简单的一个音节而释然，相反，他感到自己的灵魂在躯体内绝望地嘶吼，悲伤和无助涌进他每一个细胞里，火焰在他的肚子里翻腾，那个缺口在他的灵魂深处不断扩大。

那之后的一段时间，显得格外正常。

刘培强甚至喜欢做好饭菜在他训练的时候去找他，当别人问起他的身份，他会说他是刘启的母亲。这个年代男性omega虽然少，但并是不没有，刘启会立刻冲出来，用身体挡着刘培强，“你不要再来给我送饭了。”

“为什么啊，”刘培强还挂着笑脸，他的语气几近撒娇，“小启，我给你带了榴莲味的蚯蚓干。”他扬着手中的袋子，刘启喜欢看他这样，他开始不再那么小心翼翼，他偶尔会带着爱意责备刘启，会撒娇，会讨好地看着他，但他越是这样，刘启便越想吻他，拥抱他，把他挤进自己的怀里。

刘启交了个女朋友。

刘培强知道这件事时，还是朵朵告诉他的，她咬着筷子，偷偷笑着，“我昨天看到户口和一个大长腿姐姐训练后一起出门了。”刘启瞪了他一眼，朵朵肆无忌惮地笑着，“嘿，户口，你还想瞒你妈妈多久。”

刘启再次感到一股烦躁和恶心，就仿佛全世界都知道并且接受刘培强是他妈妈，偏偏刘启不能接受。刘培强放下筷子，有些惊讶地看着他，“小启，你谈恋爱了？”觉察到自己的表情似乎没有那么多喜悦，接着，刘培强立刻做出一个笑容，“儿子长大的总是要成家的。”

“不算女朋友。”他说，刘培强小心翼翼地看着他，刘启咬了下嘴唇，“难道我不能交女朋友吗？”刘培强摇头着，“不，不是。”他辩解着，但却无法忽视自己内心的失落，刘培强知道自己做军人太久了，他喜欢，他习惯生活中有个目标，有个服从且服务的对象。

 

他知道刘启会离开他，他只是暂时无法从心底里接受。

接着，另一件事情发生了，刘培强发情了。

接到电话后，刘启的大脑乱作一团，刘培强早就不会发情了，从他选择做航天员后，就接受了腺体的切除手术。但此时刘启闻到那股香味，透过门窗他都能感到那股诱人的味道钻进他的身体里，有路人嗅到了这些味道，但他们知道这是刘启的家，没人敢上前，但总有人停驻在门口，那股香味让刘启血气上涌，让他像只暴怒的雄狮，他只是动了动拳头，就让停在他家门前的人们落荒而逃。

你是我的。刘启心想，原来你是这样的味道。

刘培强闻上去，很甜。在这个时代，人们已经很少能摄取甜食了，大多数omega的味道都是清淡的花草香，但刘培强闻上去像个翻糖蛋糕，香喷喷的，那股甜味勾起了所有人的欲望，刘启按下指纹开门，那股甜味铺天盖地地袭来。

想要吃掉你。

“小启，小启，”刘培强裹着被子，缩在沙发上，他浑身都在颤抖，汗水不断地顺着额头滑下去，他已经快二十年没有发过情，这感觉太过陌生，几乎能摧毁他整个身体。“小启……”刘培强看到他，还有功夫露出一个笑容，“你，你买抑制剂了吗？”

刘启盯着他，并不作答，刘培强紧张起来，他知道他儿子是个alpha，一种可怕的想法袭上他的心头，“小启，你，出去。”他恳求着，刘启蹲下身，伸手抚摸着他滚烫光滑的脸颊，他的母亲，正泪眼朦胧地注视着他。刘启本该思维一片混乱，但相反，他的大脑变得清晰灵活，“刘培强，你永远都不会是我母亲。”

刘培强震惊地看着他，“为什么？”他问着，刘启的手指摩挲过他的脸颊，鼻梁，落在他的嘴唇上，那根手指轻轻地触摸着柔软的唇瓣，试图挤进那缝隙中，“因为我想操你，刘培强，这世界上会有儿子想操母亲吗？”

他说出这句话时，语气中混着莫大的悲伤和绝望，刘培强望着他，突然流出眼泪来，但他的表情变得冷硬，冷酷，语气严肃，他挥开刘启的手，“你出去。”他想要从沙发上起身，刘启望着他，视线中变得有些模糊，他应该是哭了，因为刘培强伸手在替他擦眼泪。

“对不起，小启，对不起。”刘启想刘培强的小脑袋恐怕想不明白，他还想给一切蒙上安然无事的幕布，刘启迅速倾身压着他母亲的手腕，把他按在沙发里，他的一条腿挤进刘培强颤抖的双腿间，膝盖堪堪抵着那出热源，那儿流淌着爱液，湿润并且温暖。刘启盯着他，“一切都回不去了，刘培强，你以为离开我的那些年，你做些这些事情，就能重新变成我母亲吗？”

刘培强因为悲伤和愤怒颤抖不已，“我知道我是谁，我是你母亲……”

“闭嘴！”刘启按着他的力气太大，刘培强因为疼痛挣扎起来，“没人会觉得你是我母亲，你知道你闻起来像什么吗？你知道你现在的信息素在求我操你吗？”刘培强望着他，思维混乱起来，那些深重的欲望沉在刘启的鲜血里。

“你不是我妈，你是我的omega。”他残忍地宣布。


	2. Chapter 2

“别碰我！”刘培强露出了一种刘启从没见过的表情，混合着惊恐、愤怒、厌恶，和某种痛苦的爱恋。

刘培强的眼泪比他想的还要滚烫，他的味道好的不可思议。刘启为自己病态的欲望感到恶心，但对于把刘培强按在身下几乎要操了这件事，他心底出人意料的没有一丝后悔。一切或许就该这个样子，刘启把额头抵在他父亲的下颚边，“对不起。”他说，刘培强发出了一声小小的叹息，刘启心想这次刘培强不会再原谅他了，但他不需要他的原谅，他只是要，得到他。

“我知道你受到了我的，信息素的影响。”刘培强轻轻地说，就像在给他们破碎的关系找一个借口，刘启的下颚紧绷起来，他控制不住自己颤抖的牙关，他痛恨刘培强这个态度，他想要编织一个虚假的世界然后让他们活在里面，但刘启不想。

“我要操你。”刘启尖锐道，额头在他母亲柔软的脖颈上磨蹭，“也许我们不该是这个关系，你明白吗？”他的声音听上去压抑极了，而对于那背后藏了什么，刘培强不敢面对。

他抬起头，一只手顺着刘培强的胸膛，滑在他的脖颈边，某些黑暗的想法在刘启的胸腔里盘旋，他可以藏起刘培强，直到刘培强意识到他不需要扮演刘启的母亲，他应该做他的妻子，接受另一个身份，某种意义上，刘启可以慢慢这么做，他可以暗示刘培强，直到他完成身份上的转换。

但刘培强发情了，这是个绝无仅有的机会。

一旦想通了这个，刘启就觉得一分一秒的等待都是浪费，他不需要再陪刘培强玩角色扮演的游戏，他知晓自己灵魂深处的疯狂，但刘培强注定要陪着他，除了刘启他别无选择。

“你会怀孕吗？会生孩子吗？”刘启问道，声音听上去飘忽不定。

刘培强睁大了充满恐惧的双眼，他的手在刘启的控制下不住颤抖，“儿子，求你，不要做傻事！”刘启再次伸手捞起他的右腿，刘培强湿透了，他隐秘火热的地方还因为发情而发出诱人的味道。就是这个人给了他生命，刘启心想，一个声音在大喊着让他停下来，但另一个声音让他撕碎眼前虚假的一切，他在蛛网上挣扎，越发无可挣脱。

“如果你想做母亲，我们再生一个孩子就可以。”刘启镇定地告诉他。

刘培强倒吸一口冷气，他开始拼命地挣扎，看上去惊恐万分，他儿子正一层一层地剥掉他的衣服，“我不会伤害你。”他安抚道，“我只是不能接受你做我的母亲，刘培强。”

他低下头找到了他母亲胸膛上那处微微挺起的乳头，用舌头舔过它时，刘培强浑身都在颤抖，“你就是用这个喂饱我的吗？”他问道，手指抚摸着另一边的乳头，刘培强的胸膛如此平坦，刘启不确定他会不会有乳汁。

他的母亲在他的身战栗着，他的手仍然在推拒，但刘启寸步不让。

“你会拒绝我吗？”刘启低语，这都是错的，他想，当他将刘培强的腿向上压着，剥下他柔软的棉质裤子，露出那隐秘的红色穴口，一种莫大的痛苦袭击了他，刘启固执地坚持着，他的心脏狂跳着撞击胸腔，他试图让自己冷静下来却做不到，他要么得到刘培强，要么离开他。

“别碰我。”刘培强哽咽着，“刘启！我不想，我不想让你变成这样。”他的声音听上去冷酷极了，刘启没有说话，仿佛能听到血液也身体里流淌过的声音。

最终，刘启没有完全占有他母亲，大概是刘培强的眼神，亦或者是那些世俗的约束还在刺痛他的神经末梢，他火热的勃起顶着他母亲的双腿间柔软，握着他身下人的手按在那儿，在快要把刘培强撞散的力道中射在了中校的腹部。

接着他喘息着站起身，刘培强浑身都湿透了，可怜兮兮地蜷缩在沙发里，刘启慢慢跪在了他的脚边，刘培强紧闭着双眼，感受着他儿子的手指摩挲着他的脸颊，随后，他听到刘启哭了，他的眼泪顺着脸颊，高挺的鼻梁，一直落在刘培强的脸上。

那眼泪的温度太过炽热，刘培强突然害怕起来，刘启的哭声听上去就像个孩子，他低下头紧紧抱着刘培强，仿佛这个世界上只剩下他们，“我爱你，刘培强。”刘启低声说着，哽咽起来，“我好爱你。”

不知道过了多久，刘培强听到军靴踩在地上的声音，刘启离开了。

他睁开眼睛，感到自己的世界在一点点破碎。

有那么一段时间，刘培强甚至以为自己做了一个梦，除了刘启真的不再出现这个事实。他联系了韩朵朵，无数次试图联系刘启，他的儿子却再也不会给他回应。

孤独的空间站变成了孤独的地球，这个世界上竟然真的只剩下他一个人。

刘培强无法得知刘启的任何消息，他麻木地在地球上奔波，开始怀疑这一切都是错误的。他和刘启的人生从一开始就仿佛两条平行线，再也无法交错，除非，刘培强躺在床上，注视着自己的指尖，他不能做刘启的母亲，他应该做他的妻子，就像他儿子想要的那样。

但他发给刘启的一切信息都石沉大海，他的儿子消失在人海中。

在六个月后的一个夜里，刘培强听到了开门声，他猛地从床上弹起来，走到门口，接着，便看到了他的儿子，刘启的头发长了些，身上夹杂着风雪的气息，那双黑色的眼睛沉静地注视着他，“我去地面上执行任务了，妈。”刘启开口，刘培强觉得自己的心跳在加快，他的浑身都在颤抖，他走上前，替刘启脱下他的外套，“你回来了。”他说着，你要做他的妻子，刘培强心想，“我很想你，小启。”他的视线有些不自觉的模糊，刘培强伸手擦了一下，刘启猛地倾身抱着他，“再也不会离开你了。”

这个拥抱让刘培强浑身发软，不同的角色认知让他自骨髓深处都在打寒战。

夜里，刘启回到了他的房间，刘培强将碗洗干净，一种不真实的感觉还萦绕着他，使得他不得不回过头反复确认刘启还在他的屋子里。这种患得患失的挫败感几乎把他整个人都要打碎掉，他将最后一个碗放回架子上，转过身，局促不安地走进刘启的房间里，刘启躺在那里，手中把玩着一个小玩意，“妈，我给你带了个礼物。”刘启抬起头，看着他。

“啊？”刘培强把手在围裙上擦了擦，走过去，刘启伸出手牵着他的左手，拿出那个小玩意，刘培强的心立刻狂跳起来，那小东西并不闪亮，不知道刘启在哪里找到的，他可能都不理解这是这个，这个时代没人会举行婚礼，但刘培强知道那是什么，那是一枚戒指。

刘启牵着他的手，有点笨拙地把那枚戒指套在他的手指上。

“你喜欢吗？”刘启轻轻地问，刘培强把手收回来，摸索着那个银质的小圆环，他点了下头，“谢谢。”他闭了一下眼睛，微微笑了起来，眼角浮现出细小的纹路来。

刘培强把围裙脱掉，将它整整齐齐地叠好放在床边，接着他走向他儿子，刘启看着他，眼眶微微发红。他就像个小野兽一样，刘培强想着，接着他微微倾身，捧着他儿子的脸颊，轻轻地吻上他的嘴唇，这个吻是颤抖的，只是四片唇瓣叠在一起，刘培强生涩地不知道怎么去吻一个人。

但刘启还是感受到了这磅礴的爱意，这是来自他母亲的爱，来自刘培强的爱。

“张嘴。”刘启说道，刘培强于是乖乖听话了，他张开嘴，让他的儿子吮吸他粉红色的舌头，让他的呼吸变得急促而不可控制。“你愿意吗？”刘启问道，“我不想伤害你。”刘培强摇了摇头，露出一个笑容，“我想清楚了，我们今晚就做吧。”他说道。

刘启只是离开他半年，刘培强过着行尸走肉般的日子，他甚至不能想象刘启没有他的十七年如何度过岁岁年年。

这个吻结束的时候，刘培强发现他年轻的儿子浑身都在颤抖，他远没有他表现出来的坚强，刘培强脱下自己的衣服，露出大片隐秘的肌肤，他的勇气最多只停在这一步，刘启的眼底映衬着红光，他翻过身，将他母亲摆弄成一个合适被进入的动作，火热的胸膛贴上刘培强的后背，滚烫的勃起顶在他的腰窝上。

刘启对于进入刘培强的身体这件事有种超乎寻常的期待，他的一只手按在他母亲的小腹上，曾经他在这儿长大，现在他要操进他母亲的身体里，像他那个早已去世的父亲一样，让这具柔软的身体孕育他的骨和血。刘培强的身体出乎寻常地柔软，并且容易进入，就好像他会对刘启的信息素有回应似的，他的臀瓣高高地抬起，让那个湿润的地方含着刘启的勃起。

“我进去了，妈妈。”刘启在他耳边呢喃，刘培强浑身颤抖，哆嗦着，他的一只手撑着床单，另一只手被刘启握着带到小腹上，接着，滚烫的肉柱缓慢、隐秘地挤进他双腿间那个小小的穴口里。

刘启的动作很慢，他好像怕伤到刘培强，那根火热的东西只是在慢慢地深深地顶进刘培强的身体里。他的母亲喘息起来，下身的甬道收缩着，让刘启吐出火热的喘息，“妈妈，你里面好紧，我好舒服。”刘培强不知所措地捏紧了手中的床带，他顶的又慢又深，直到囊袋都撞在刘培强的臀边，“妈妈，痛不痛？”他问着，一只手捏着他的指头，着迷地注视着身下人包裹着他通红性器的雪白臀瓣。

刘培强摇头，刘启动了起来，他插的很慢，但每一次都极深。刘培强浑身的肌肉都在颤抖，“快点，小启，快……”他想要，想要更多，想要他的儿子把他捏碎，他应该感到痛，不应该被这样的快感折磨的四肢百骸都在颤栗。刘启咬了一口他的后颈，在他的腺体上亲吻，双手充满占有欲地抱着他的小腹，“你会给我生孩子吗？”

“我会。”刘培强意乱情迷地回答，“我是你的……妻子。”他说，刘启的动作突然大了起来，他插的更深，更重，当他的勃起触及到刘培强身体里某一处时，就像按下了开关，原本压抑的呻吟变得大声起来，刘培强的身体在他儿子的身下绽放。

“爱你，我爱你。”刘启在冲撞中呢喃着，“我爱你。”刘培强的身体不断地颤抖，随着那个敏感的地方被顶弄，过载的快感让他几乎难以忍耐，“求你，别顶那里，啊，小启，小启，啊——”他的声音突然拔高，甬道缩紧，那些爱液涌动出来，刘培强的身体到达了顶点，刘启却没有停下来，他是如此渴求这具温暖的身体，渴望永远占有他，永远不分开。

刘培强哭了出来，他的身体无法承受这样的快感，恳求着刘启放过他。刘启却是将他翻了个身，面对面地再次操了进去，他要把他敏感的、不经世事的母亲操熟，操的怀上他的孩子。刘启心想，在狂风骤雨般的插弄中，刘培强再次经历了高潮，而这次刘启在一次极深的顶弄后，释放了自己。

“操，你真好。”刘启在他耳边厮磨，他浑身都在流汗，刘培强更像是从水里捞出来的，刘启把自己抽出来，他半勃起的性器在他母亲的臀部弹动了一下，精液慢慢地顺着嫣红的穴口流淌出来，“帮我擦一下……”刘培强小声说，刘启挨着他背，轻轻地摇了一下他的耳垂，手指触摸着那些流淌出来的精液，感到从未有过的满足。

“我爱你。”刘启说道，刘培强的背颤抖一下，刘启环抱着他的腰，将他的母亲，他的妻子拥进怀中。

刘培强很难怀孕。

这件事情他从没告诉过刘启，但他儿子或许早就知道了。他们经常做爱，刘启正处在一个性欲勃发的年纪，当刘培强开始做他的“妻子”后，他停不下来对这个人的索取。他们会在沙发上、厨房里、刘启的卧室里做爱，刘培强逐渐对如何做刘启的妻子变得娴熟起来。

他们把对和错融合在一起。

这个时代的情感关系非常淡薄，但伦理道德仍然存在，刘启从没忘记着是他的母亲，但抱着他，进入他，抵着他的肌肤呢喃，那就是他渴望的。刘启知道刘培强似乎再也不能怀孕，为了做宇航员，他的腺体被切除，发情不过是个偶然，怀孕更是极低的概率事件。但刘启不在乎，他只想要这个人。

在床上，刘启握着刘培强的手腕，他的母亲，拥有充满力量的身体，可他的手腕却纤细异常，刘启翻过身压在他的身上，他的胯骨完美地顶着刘培强下沉的腰线。刘启不确定自己有没有说过刘培强有个非常漂亮的屁股，让他想要去捏揉那团软肉，分开它们，去舔舐那个敏感的小穴。刘培强在他捏他屁股时忍不住笑了出来，笑声里带着宠溺和爱意。

这一切的发展都像一个梦，刘启的内心原本藏着疯狂与不确定，他会厌恶，会动摇，可当看着刘培强时，那一切错误都好像变的不再重要，他渴望刘培强，渴望得到更多、更多。

刘培强的身体非常漂亮，肌肉均匀地分布在他的四肢上，训练有素，充满力量，可在他儿子的掌心里，他却变得惊人的脆弱，刘启吻他时，他不会躲开，刘启强硬地挤进他的身体里时，他会发出含混的呜咽，发出撒娇般的呢喃。

就像此刻，刘启抱着他的父亲，把他压在沙发上，亲吻他的后颈，刘培强一点都没有挣扎，他就像刘启想的那样，全然在扮演一个好的妻子。

“你爱我吗？”刘启咬着他的耳朵，刘培强笑了起来，他的声音依旧温暖，充满安定人心的力量，“我爱你。” 似乎是觉察到他脸上的不确定，刘培强仰起头，递给了他一个吻。

刘启充满占有欲地抱紧他，这个人是他的，无论是他的母亲还是妻子，刘培强都是他一个人的。


End file.
